


the 1%

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: A-kun agrees to come home with B-kun as his pretend boyfriend so his mom will stop trying to set him up with cute neighborhood girls. Things get totally out of hand.





	the 1%

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for tomochoco challenge and trope bingo (fake relationship).

“Please!”

Inoo bows low, blond bangs flying into his face as he squeezes his eyes shut like that will make a difference. If he knows Takaki like he thinks he does, bowing is enough to get him to give in, because Takaki gets all awkward when his friends bow to him and rushes to stop them.

Sure enough, Inoo’s grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled up like a naughty kitten. He tries not to look too smug as Takaki sighs, frowning like Inoo had asked to borrow his car or move into his closet or something totally invasive, not something as small as acting like he’s dating Inoo to keep his entire family from trying to shove him into the closest vagina over the age of eighteen.

“One dinner,” Takaki says firmly, lifting a finger to poke Inoo right on the nose when the slightly younger man grins up at him. “And it better be tasty.”

“My mom’s cooking is always tasty,” Inoo points out, appalled that Takaki would insinuate otherwise, but Takaki just laughs and shakes his head.

“I could never go out with such a mama’s boy,” he teases, and Inoo just shrugs.

“Your loss. Dinner is at seven. Don’t be late.” Inoo smirks. “And if you want my mom to like you, you should bring flowers.”

Naturally he’s kidding, like he is ninety-nine percent of the time, but he’ll be damned if Takaki doesn’t show up at the Inoo family house at 6:55 carrying a giant bouquet of roses like Inoo’s mother had just been crowned Miss Japan. Her face lights up, though she’s a little confused at why her son’s cute friend is trying to woo her, and Inoo figures he should step in before his father’s eyebrows narrow even more.

“Mom, Dad, Yuuya is my boyfriend,” Inoo says easily, never mind that he can count on one hand how many times he’s used Takaki’s first name and all were before the age of fifteen. “I didn’t tell you because, well, he’s a boy.”

“Oh, honey,” Inoo-mama replies, looking much more comfortable as she accepts the bouquet and nods her thanks to Takaki. “I thought it might be something like this.”

Inoo blinks. “Hmm?”

“We support you either way,” his father jumps in, rushing to shake Takaki’s hand now that he no longer thinks Takaki is hitting on his wife. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“Please treat me kindly,” Takaki says politely, and Inoo almost laughs at how out of place he looks in this entire scene. Luckily it can also be viewed as nervousness, as anyone meeting his boyfriend’s parents would look, so it works.

Dinner is sufficiently weird, but Inoo had expected it to be. His sister is home and spends the entire meal pissed off that Takaki’s here for her brother and not her, which just has Inoo shooting her smug looks for fun. He hadn’t gone over any kind of story with Takaki, figuring Takaki’s a professional actor who can improv well enough, and Inoo barely keeps his game face on while Takaki launches into the most elaborate, most _ridiculous_ hook-up story upon Inoo-papa’s request.

“I’m pretty sure that was straight from one of Yama-chan’s shoujo mangas,” Inoo hisses as they clean up, having volunteered the pair of them himself after Takaki had made him out to be the damsel in distress.

“Your sister ate it up,” Takaki points out, taking a rinsed dish from Inoo and aggressively drying it. “She’s the one you wanted to convince, right? So her friends stop sneaking into your room?”

“She ate it up because she wants to fuck you,” Inoo says bluntly and Takaki almost drops the dish. “Trust me, I didn’t want to know that either.”

“I would never…” Takaki starts, trailing off when Inoo waves it off. “Besides, she looks just like you.”

Inoo squirts him with the water spray in response and Takaki squeals so loud that both of his parents think his sister had gotten hurt. Filing this bit of information away to tell _everyone_ the next time they have work, Inoo just pats Takaki’s face with a dish towel like any caring boyfriend would do after embarrassing him in front of his parents.

“Is Takaki-kun spending the night?” Aki asks with hearts in her eyes after the last dish is put away.

“Probably not a good idea,” Inoo tells her gently. “We get loud, if you know what I mean.”

Aki huffs and turns on her heel, muttering “unfair” under her breath as she stalks away.

“That was mean, _Kei-chan_ ,” Takaki says pointedly as he elbows Inoo in the side. “And I’m not that loud.”

“Maybe you would be,” Inoo teases, then goes on before Takaki figures it out. “Thanks again for doing this. It should get them off of my dick for a while.”

“Good, because apparently that’s my job,” Takaki deadpans, and Inoo snorts as they walk toward the door. “I don’t have to kiss you goodbye, do I?”

“A small one on the cheek would be fine,” Inoo says, turning his head invitingly. “My father doesn’t seem entirely convinced that you’re not after Mom.”

He expects a sigh, but all he gets is a pair of lips on his skin, warm and smooth and a little wet from the balm Takaki had applied after dinner. It’s not as quick as it should be, but it still feels like it’s over too soon, leaving Inoo a little bewildered when Takaki pulls back and peers at him.

“I can never read your face,” Takaki says. “Was that okay?”

“I’ve had better,” Inoo answers airily. “Good night. Drive safely.”

“Good night,” Takaki replies, flashing a smile before turning to leave. Inoo remains in the doorway, watching Takaki get into his car and drive off like any boyfriend would do, though he lingers to stare out into the night with his calm, clear mind.

“You could have gone with him, you know,” his mother’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “You’re an adult.”

“Work in the morning,” Inoo says smoothly, pleased that it’s actually true. He doesn’t like to lie to his mother, and he’s already telling a pretty big one.

“With how lovesick you look right now, that’s hardly an excuse,” she says gently, and he turns to give her an incredulous face. “I’m so happy that you’re finally happy, Kei-chan. Takaki-kun is very nice and polite.”

“You’re just saying that because he gave you more flowers in one bouquet than Dad’s given you all year,” Inoo mutters, unsure why he’s suddenly irritated. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

Ignoring his mother’s sympathetic expression, Inoo retreats to his room and goes through his nighttime ritual, scrubbing his face a little harder than usual to get off whatever Takaki had left on his cheek. At first it had just felt greasy, but now it seems to be under his skin like a mild burning. He doesn’t see anything in the mirror, so he’s not too worried about it. Everything should be normal in the morning.

Not just his face, but also Takaki seems to be acting like nothing happened last night, and for once Inoo isn’t inclined to draw attention to it. Takaki _did_ do him a big favor, after all. At the very least Inoo can keep the others from making fun of him. Besides, it was a one-time thing.

Except that it isn’t. The minute the weather starts getting warmer, Inoo’s parents hassle him for JUMP’s next couple days off so Takaki can take a vacation with them. Inoo tries not to look sheepish as he fails to crawl out of the hole into which he’d dug himself, continuously begging off their invitations due to made-up scheduling conflicts, but then they start questioning what _else_ Takaki is doing with his free time other than spending it with Inoo.

“Let’s go to the beach this weekend,” Inoo suggests during a break in PV filming.

“Okay,” Takaki agrees easily. “Is it an overnight trip?”

“Yeah, my parents have a place—” Inoo starts, then cringes when he realizes what he just said. “I’m sorry, they kept hounding me about it until I gave in. I’ll pay for everything.”

“It’s fine,” Takaki says, not sounding upset at all, and Inoo opens his eyes to find Takaki smiling. “Your family is really great. I don’t mind doing this for you. But you can still pay for everything.”

Inoo laughs, feeling much more relieved than he should. Must be gratitude. “Deal.”

The beach actually turns out to be the perfect place to have a fake relationship, since nobody expects them to act any differently in public. Inoo reads on a lounge chair while Takaki surfs and Aki sulks with one of her university friends. Inoo entertains the possibility that Aki’s friend will take sneak pictures of them and sell them to Friday, leading to Johnny’s first gay scandal, then wonders whether Yamada or Matsujun would be more jealous it wasn’t one of them who did it first.

“What’s so funny?” Takaki asks, dripping water everywhere as he approaches, surfboard in hand. He’s wearing a black wetsuit that doesn’t hide much of anything and Inoo takes the opportunity to rub his eyes.

“Life,” he answers, then winces at the delayed pain below his eyes. “ _Ow_.”

“Sunburn?” Takaki guesses, squinting as he walks over to take a closer look. Now he’s dripping right on Inoo, who knows he’s in trouble when he realizes the cold water feels really good. “Inoo-san, you’re bright red!”

Inoo looks down at his arm and presses a finger into his skin, watching it turn a bright white before fading back to pink. “I am.”

“Come on, let’s go back to the house,” Takaki says, and it’s so surprisingly authoritative that Inoo just complies without question or even a smartass comment.

“Kei-chan!” his mother reprimands when Takaki presents him to her. “How many times have I told you to put on sunscreen? Now I have a lobster for a son.”

Inoo makes claws with both hands and pretends to pinch her, but she just rolls her eyes and hands Takaki a bottle of homemade salve. “Put this on him,” she instructs. “And don’t let him back outside without a parasol!”

“I’m right here,” Inoo says, waving as his mother walks right out the door, then turns apologetically to Takaki. “Give it here, I’ll do it.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Takaki tells him, using that tone again that has Inoo just sitting on the closest stool. “It’ll hurt if you lift your arms too much.”

“Thanks,” Inoo mutters, feeling guilty as Takaki dispenses the cool lotion onto his shoulders. It feels really nice, making him arch a little at the touch he’s not used to, up and down his arms and all over his face. Takaki’s not going fast at all, taking his time with each spot like it’s his job to make sure every inch of Inoo’s exposed skin is properly oiled, and Inoo smiles at the thoughtfulness that they usually take for granted. Takaki is honestly a good person.

“Does it feel good?” Takaki asks with a laugh. “You look like it does.”

“Yeah,” Inoo says, looking down to supervise while Takaki moves on to his chest and belly. “Too bad my back wasn’t burned too.”

He’d actually meant that then he would be red all over instead of just in the front like a moron, but Takaki wordlessly stands behind Inoo to rub his back and Inoo’s not quick to point out the misunderstanding. Takaki’s hands are perfect, strong enough to use force but gentle enough to keep from being too much. Inoo’s back doesn’t take anymore toll than anyone else’s, but a massage is always nice and relaxing.

“So do I win the boyfriend of the year award or what?” Takaki asks after a few moments.

“The decade,” Inoo corrects, opening his eyes to find Takaki looking at him upside-down. “I’m really sorry you had to go through this again.”

“I told you it’s fine,” Takaki says, shrugging as he sits a few stools over. “I haven’t had to do anything uncomfortable yet, so it’s not really any different than work.”

“Yet?” Inoo repeats, wiggling his eyebrows, and Takaki rolls his eyes and calls him a pervert before grabbing them both something to drink.

It turns out to be famous last words when Inoo’s parents make a big show out of creating a romantic date for them, complete with candlelight dinner and giving them the beach house to themselves for the entire evening. Inoo spends the whole time trying not to burst out laughing, because it’s just so ridiculous that it’s hilarious, but he can’t tell what Takaki is thinking underneath the grateful face he’s putting on for Inoo’s parents.

The door is barely closed behind them before Inoo loses it, nearly falling out of his chair at the incredulity of the situation. When he can breathe again, Takaki’s shaking his head at him, but he’s smiling. “So if we get married, will your mom keep cooking for us?”

“Probably,” Inoo answers, laughing all over again at the thought. “Maybe if you show her that your cooking is just as good, she’ll leave us alone.”

Takaki takes a bite of food and makes an orgasmic face that has Inoo biting his lip at how authentic it looks. “I can never compare to this, but I’m not bad. I’ll cook for you some time.”

“I was kidding,” Inoo points out, now starting to feel bad about taking advantage of Takaki’s genuine generosity.

“I like to cook for large groups,” Takaki tells him. “My family is never in the same place at the same time these days, so it’ll be worth suffering as your boyfriend a while longer.” At Inoo’s snort, he laughs and goes on. “For what it’s worth, you’re a pretty decent boyfriend. You feed me and take me to the beach. What more can a guy ask for?”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Inoo replies, pushing down the weird feeling in his chest because they’re just joking around. “I’d totally give you a glowing recommendation.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Takaki says, and the rest of the meal is silent as they focus on eating. Takaki finishes first, but Inoo doesn’t notice until he speaks again and nearly shocks him into choking. “Why did you pick me?”

“Hm?” Inoo asks, struggling to swallow before speaking.

“To play this role,” Takaki clarifies. “You could have easily picked any of the other members whom you’re closer to. Why me?”

Inoo wrinkles his nose as he considers the other JUMP members. “My sister thinks Yabu and Hikaru are secretly married, Daiki would have too much fun with it, and I don’t think any of Seven could have pulled off lying to my parents. None of them are really my type anyway.”

“And I am?” Takaki asks, and Inoo’s eyes widen at what he’d just implied. “I’m not upset, Inoo-san. Just curious why it was me. I’m…flattered.”

“Oh.” Inoo looks down at his plate, taking another bite to stall while he thinks of a suitable answer. “I didn’t really think about it. You just seemed like the best choice.”

Takaki seems to accept that, and Inoo tries not to look too relieved as they finish eating and clean up. Somehow that had been a really awkward conversation.

With the house to themselves for the whole night, they take their time in the bath (Inoo nearly falls asleep waiting for Takaki to finish his) and flip through the minimal local TV channels for something to watch. Inoo’s skin starts to burn again and Takaki’s already reapplying the salve at the first wince, once again continuing around to Inoo’s back to work out the tense muscles that are worse than earlier.

“Are you really okay with your parents thinking you’re gay?” Takaki asks quietly, low enough that Inoo isn’t surprised by the sudden question after a half hour of silence.

“It’s better than nothing,” Inoo answers honestly, his one percent seriousness showing in such a vulnerable position. “I’m not interested in girls, at least none I’ve met yet, and I haven’t really thought about boys like that. Thinking I’m gay is more concrete than anything my parents have had to work with so far.”

Takaki’s touch doesn’t falter, continuing at the same pace regardless of the topic of conversation. “Fair enough.”

“You’ve always liked girls, right?” Inoo asks, leaning back to smile at Takaki upside-down. “Must be really comforting to be so sure of what you want.”

Takaki meets Inoo’s eyes for a brief second, then returns to watching his own hands knead Inoo’s shoulder blades. “I wonder if it’s really ‘always’.”

“Hm?” Inoo prompts. His neck hurts from stretching it out like that, so he leans forward and chokes on a surprised gasp when one of Takaki’s hands lifts to rub the base of his skull.

“I don’t know,” Takaki finally says. “I don’t know anymore.”

Now Inoo is concerned, abandoning the amazing touch to turn around and face Takaki directly. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Takaki nods, like he’s convincing himself as well. “I just don’t really understand any of this. My brain isn’t that advanced, I guess.”

“I have a university degree and I don’t understand it either,” Inoo tells him, frowning at the way the other man speaks of himself. “You’re supposed to just know, right? What you like. I don’t. Know or like. So it’s easier to just…not.”

Takaki stares at him. “Haven’t you ever felt anything for anyone?”

“Nope.” Inoo shrugs. “I kept waiting to, even trying to make it happen myself, but nothing. Maybe my heart is as advanced as your brain.”

He laughs, but Takaki doesn’t. Takaki actually looks angry, like something Inoo said bothers him on a personal level, but Inoo can’t begin to figure out what it could possibly be. Then he’s grabbed by the chin and understanding smacks him in the face a fraction of a second before Takaki’s lips do. There are no fireworks and he doesn’t slip into another realm of mentality, but the tingles he feels are definitely real, along with the dull ache in his lips that are also sunburned.

“Oh,” Inoo thinks out loud, a verbal epiphany that has him sitting there dumbfounded because after so long of everything feeling so wrong, something finally feels right.

“Ah, sorry,” Takaki whispers, pulling back just enough that Inoo can still feel breath on his lips. “I have some balm if you want to use it.”

“What I want is for you to do that again,” Inoo says, the words coming on their own, and this time he’s the one to lean in. Takaki takes over right away, kissing him lightly enough to not put a lot of pressure on his lips, and while it’s not how Inoo was led to believe kissing was supposed to feel from TV and manga, it’s still good. He wants to keep doing it anyway, wrapping his arms around Takaki’s neck to press closer because he wants to do that too. In all of his minimal experiences, he hasn’t actually felt the desire to actively do anything to the other person, so he wants to enjoy these urges while they last. He’s always wondered what it’s like to like someone.

So far it’s pretty awesome, even when Takaki places a hand on Inoo’s shoulder and Inoo hisses at the burn. The hand drops to his waist instead, which is much better, and suddenly Inoo is aware of every brush of Takaki’s fingers along his bare skin, skimming up his sides to his ribs and back down. It’s a lot to process while kissing, so he’s grateful when Takaki drags those lips down his jaw, back toward his neck where it doesn’t hurt at all. Inoo’s head falls back, giving Takaki all the access in the world, and Takaki chuckles as he presses light kisses all along Inoo’s throat, making Inoo cling to Takaki’s shirt with both hands.

“Wanna go to our room?” Takaki murmurs into Inoo’s skin, and Inoo nods without thinking. He doesn’t even open his eyes as Takaki takes care of the moving, never doubting for one second that Takaki will get them down the hall safely. Sure enough, the next thing Inoo makes contact with is a bed, his back lowered onto a soft mattress while Takaki’s weight covers his body.

He almost laughs as he remembers earlier when they’d arrived and noticed the one bed in the room Inoo’s parents had said they were sharing, and look at them now. Takaki doesn’t seem to mind that Inoo’s grinning at the memory, the expression remaining even as Takaki reclaims his lips and stretches out on top of him. Their legs entwine together, hips and muscles and flesh pressing together through the thin material of Takaki’s night shirt, which Inoo subconsciously tugs at until Takaki breaks their kiss just long enough to pull it over his head.

Takaki’s skin feels perfect under Inoo’s fingertips that splay all over the wide expanse of Takaki’s back to feel as much as he can. Takaki is naturally warm, smooth and enticing and Inoo can’t keep his hands off of him, nudging him up enough to bring them around to the front and feeling everything Takaki tries to hide. Takaki shivers when Inoo drifts past his belly button and Inoo smirks at finding a good spot, doing it again until Takaki grabs his wrist and pins it over his head.

Inoo whines, but Takaki just makes a smug noise as he pulls back to assess Inoo’s face. It must be an interesting expression, because Takaki looks amused as he watches Inoo’s reaction. “That tickles.”

“Not sorry,” Inoo says, a gush of air coming out with his words. He had no idea how breathless he was until he tried to speak, all of his air leaving him under Takaki’s stare, which becomes more serious as Inoo struggles to remember how to breathe.

Takaki looks like he wants to say something else, but he just lets go of Inoo’s wrist and drags his knuckles down Inoo’s arm, sending sharp tingles all throughout Inoo’s body as he continues down to trace the collarbones. It’s incredibly seductive, setting all of Inoo’s nerves ablaze, and from the way Takaki’s eyes darken, he likes what he sees.

“Feels good,” Inoo whispers, his body rolling a little from the sensations. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Takaki replies, his voice completely even and very, very low. “I had no idea how badly I wanted this until your mom gave me that salve.”

“I knew you wanted my mom,” Inoo teases. “Cougar-chasing homewrecker.”

Takaki rolls his eyes. “As if. The only Inoo I want to put my hands on is _you_.”

Hearing it so blatantly like that has Inoo’s skin burning for a different reason now. “Nobody is stopping you.”

“Good.”

Inoo’s eyelids are heavy, everything within him wanting to close his eyes and give into the sensation of Takaki’s hands on him as promised, spreading across his collarbone and down his arms like he’s mapping every muscle and dip to memory, but he also wants to watch Takaki watch him, those dark eyes locked on his own fingers as they undoubtedly make white streaks in his pink skin.

“Does this hurt?” Takaki asks, his voice quiet despite being the only ones home.

Inoo shakes his head. “Feels good,” he says again. “The chills make the burn go away.”

That has Takaki smiling, absently tracing the patterns of Inoo’s arm muscles before moving over to his abdomen. Something in Inoo’s stomach flutters and it’s not entirely physical, making him reach for Takaki with both hands. His palms splay on Takaki’s back, kneading the flesh Takaki hasn’t quite toned yet, and Takaki takes it as a plea to move closer, leaning down to press their mouths together while keeping their chests far enough apart to touch freely.

This kiss demands more of Inoo’s coherence; at least his mind seems to fade away with each lick of Takaki’s tongue between his lips. Inoo’s kissed like this many times before—it’s far from his first time, no matter where this goes, but it’s the first time he’s really _felt_ anything like this, enough to take over his entire being and leave him with nothing but raw emotion.

Takaki’s touch gets firmer, sliding up Inoo’s sides and over his ribs and chest, their kiss deepening considerably as Inoo’s hands drop to Takaki’s waist. Their bodies press closer and Inoo feels everything, Takaki’s thighs between his and their bellies rubbing together as Takaki wraps his arms around Inoo’s back to pull him closer. While he’s actively aware of everything that’s happening, he’s purely led by his own instincts and reactions to Takaki’s movements that become more fluid now that they’re moving together.

“Inoo-san,” Takaki breathes when they come up for air, dragging his wet lips down Inoo’s jaw to his neck, which automatically stretches out as Inoo’s back arches. “I really like you.”

That has Inoo laughing, because that’s the most obvious thing in the universe right now with Takaki grinding slowly against his hip, but all he says is, “Then use my first name.”

“Kei,” Takaki tries out, and Inoo hums at the way it sounds in that low voice. “You feel so good.”

Inoo preens at the praise, even though he didn’t really do anything other than get sunburned. “Is my skin warm?” he asks.

“Very.” Takaki dusts Inoo’s arms with his fingertips again and Inoo shivers. “Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

“Okay,” Inoo responds, fascinated by the way his body seems to just fall apart beneath Takaki’s. “Doesn’t hurt at all. Feels good.”

He feels like a broken record, but Takaki seems to enjoy hearing that Inoo likes what he’s doing, brushing his knuckles along Inoo’s ribs before returning to Inoo’s arms. There are only so many places he can reach with them pressed together like this, but he doesn’t seem discouraged at all, touching everywhere he can while nipping and sucking at Inoo’s neck.

Takaki seems more out of it than Inoo, offering a shiver of his own when Inoo traces the bumps of Takaki’s spine as he explores the wide expanse of Takaki’s back. It’s interesting how Takaki doesn’t seem to be thinking at all, just doing what feels right and following the signs that Inoo’s body involuntarily gives him, and Inoo finds himself a little jealous that he can’t seem to just let go like that, despite how good it feels.

A slight turn of his head has his mouth at Takaki’s ear, which has Takaki letting out a pretty noise when Inoo blows into it. “Come back up here,” he whispers, feeling the resulting shudder of Takaki’s body everywhere they make contact as Takaki drags his mouth back up to Inoo’s.

This kiss is much faster and deeper, bringing Inoo so close to mindlessness but not quite. It’s almost frustrating how much he wants to give in, to enjoy this as much as Takaki does, but he just has to settle for the physical reactions of his body, which in essence is enough.

Takaki shifts on top of him to get a better kissing angle and Inoo’s eyes fly wide open at the way they align just right, flooding his nerves with arousal from the direct stimulation. He’s as hard as Takaki in just a few seconds, his legs wrapping around Takaki’s on their own to press closer, get more friction and leave him gasping into Takaki’s mouth.

A deep groan sounds from Takaki, vibrating Inoo’s chest and down to his groin where everything else seems to be going, a fresh wave of heat washing over him with each swirl of their tongues. He’s had actual sex that didn’t feel as good as this, his body on fire from more than just the sunburn as his hips move on their own, a desperate grinding that would be shameful if Takaki wasn’t pushing back just as much.

“Yuuya,” Inoo breathes, using the familiar name without permission, but Takaki just moans into the corner of his mouth. “Touch me, please? I can’t finish like this.”

It’s awkward asking for it, but Takaki rushes to comply like he’s waited this entire time for that exact request, dipping his hand beneath the waistband of Inoo’s sweatpants to wrap around his cock. Inoo hisses at the sudden contact, hips rocking even faster as Takaki tightens his fingers and starts to stroke, pulling noises Inoo didn’t think he could make from his lungs.

“I wanna taste you,” Takaki hisses, sounding more anxious than he looks as he starts kissing his way down Inoo’s chest without waiting for a response. He’s already to Inoo’s navel by the time Inoo gives a feeble nod, as much consent as he can manage and it takes all of his energy to lean up on his elbows to watch Takaki push down the front of his sweats and lick the head of his cock.

Another moan escapes, a sharp arch tipping Inoo’s head back until he forces it up, his eyes struggling to focus on the beautiful sight of his length disappearing between those lips. Both of Inoo’s hands twist in the sheets from the pressure, his arousal already past the point of holding back, and his thighs are already trembling before Takaki even settles between them to suck him properly.

“Gonna come,” Inoo chokes out, followed by a series of swears mixed with Takaki’s first name as he fists the sheets and arches once more in orgasm. Takaki doesn’t let up at all, drinking down everything Inoo gives him until Inoo squirms from the oversensitivity. Inoo can’t move at all, a thick layer of tingles blanketing his skin from head to toe as his consciousness slowly returns, his only focus on where Takaki is, why that body with which he’s become so familiar isn’t weighing him down anymore.

Then it returns, Takaki’s kisses even fiercer as he mouths his way up Inoo’s chest and back to his neck. It’s Inoo who guides the other man back into his mouth, pausing at the first taste of his own release on his tongue before ignoring it. He wants to ask if he should return the favor, thinks about just shoving Takaki onto his back and doing it himself, but Takaki won’t even let him up for air, rubbing against Inoo’s hip like he intends on getting off that way. The most Inoo can do is shove a hand between them, groping around until he can reach into Takaki’s pants and get fingers around him, and Takaki’s noises are even prettier when they die on Inoo’s tongue.

Takaki’s snapping his hips into the touch, more or less fucking the funnel of Inoo’s hand until Inoo loosens his grip enough for Takaki to whine his name. Inoo likes hearing that a lot, swiping his thumb along the wet head to hear it again, making it until Takaki’s begging against his lips: “Please, Kei, I wanna come, make me come, _please_.”

Physical arousal is the furthest thing from Inoo’s mind right now, but there’s still a surge of _something_ that courses through his sated body at the way Takaki is so desperate. Takaki clings to him even tighter, whimpering into the corner of his mouth as he tries to get more friction however he can. As gorgeous as he is, Inoo’s just as impatient and squeezes him properly, earning a shrill moan as Takaki’s body trembles in relief.

“ _Kei_ ,” Takaki moans again, this time accompanied by a sharp jerk of his body as he spurts and comes over Inoo’s fingers, onto his chest. “Fuck, I really like you.”

It’s just as funny as the first time he said it, except now he sounds surprised at his own admission and Inoo looks over to find him looking bewildered and satisfied. “You should, because I’m awesome.”

“I haven’t liked a man like this before,” Takaki goes on, his words interrupted by his need to breathe that clearly does not care about his sexual epiphany. “It’s just…pretending with you made me want to make it real.”

Inoo’s brain isn’t working enough to process anymore than those words at face value, which just has him smiling. “At least it’ll be easier now?”

Takaki snorts at that, rolling to the side enough to give Inoo room to move, though he doesn’t go far. Inoo can still feel the other man’s presence even as he stretches his strained muscles, vaguely aware of the mess on his chest but not too bothered by it. He takes a deep breath and flings his arm to the side, smacking Takaki in the arm harder than he’d intended, and he’s halfway through an apology when Takaki curls up against him, bringing back that familiar comfort that isn’t entirely from body temperature since Inoo feels like he’s burning alive.

“I think I need another bath,” is all he can think of to say, his thoughts a jumble of things he doesn’t understand and doesn’t want to get wrong. Luckily, Takaki doesn’t require conversation with his communal bathing.

Inoo’s mom pretends not to look when she wakes them up the next morning, and Inoo’s only a little embarrassed at how close they’d been sleeping. Takaki’s a cuddler, Inoo has learned, though he keeps his distance enough to keep from irritating Inoo’s sunburn. At any rate, he’s grateful that they’ve already had the awkward coming-out with his family, even if Aki looks at him differently now.

“You’re really happy with him, aren’t you niichan?” she whispers while they get ready to barbeque later, Takaki happily helping their dad with the grill. “You look like you’re happier than yesterday.”

Aki may be just as much of an adult as Inoo is, but he’s not about to point out the specifics of his good mood to his baby sister and just nods. “He really took care of my sunburn,” he says, realizing the truth of his words as he speaks them. “It’s really great to be so important to someone.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll let you keep him,” Aki says seriously, frowning when her brother bursts out laughing and pets her on the head.

The rest of the trip is fun and uneventful, though Inoo catches a few pleased looks from his parents when Takaki casually slings an arm around his shoulder or holds his hand. They must have been worried about him, he concludes. What twenty-three-year-old isn’t interested in that thing called love? Inoo isn’t, even still. Takaki is great and Inoo likes being with him, but he just doesn’t feel whatever everyone else feels in these situations, even Takaki.

He tells Takaki as much as they get ready for bed later, because doing whatever this is for real requires full disclosure, and Takaki looks so thrilled that Inoo is opening up to him that he almost misses the point of what he’s actually saying.

“Up until this weekend, I didn’t think I could like another guy like this,” Takaki tells him. “As long as you like me too, everything will be okay.”

Inoo nods at that, trusting Takaki’s experience when it comes to these matters of the heart, and pushes it all out of his mind as he crawls into bed, pressing as close to Takaki as he dares with his still-burning skin.

“I have to say, I’m happy to get to see this side of you,” Takaki says into his hair, his words followed by his fingers that make Inoo feel a bit like a puppy who’s being petted. It’s soothing to say the least, stroking away the worries that Inoo isn’t used to. “You’re so silly all the time that it’s nice to be the only one who sees you serious like this.”

“It’s only one percent,” Inoo protests, poking at Takaki’s stomach when Takaki’s hand stills. “Don’t stop, that feels nice.”

“Even if it’s only one percent, I want all of you,” Takaki tells him so confidently that Inoo just believes it without question. “Even if you can’t love me, I’m happy being the one you feel the most for.”

Now Inoo is certain that Takaki has been reading too much of Yamada’s shoujo manga, but Takaki is so serious that Inoo can’t bring himself to make fun of him. “Okay, but you’ll have to stop hitting on my mom.”

Takaki just snorts and rolls his eyes, his expression softening when Inoo laces their fingers together and lays his head on Takaki’s shoulder. Takaki makes a surprisingly comfortable pillow, the even sounds of his breathing luring Inoo to sleep before Takaki can turn to press a goodnight kiss to Inoo’s forehead.

Ironically, when they return to work, the other members think it’s a joke. Mostly because the rest of BEST are well aware of Inoo’s inability to have feelings for another person, but more due to Inoo and Takaki’s combined reputations as pranksters. While it’s a little frustrating that nobody believes them, it’s equally as exciting to hide it out in the open, whatever ‘it’ is. Inoo still hasn’t decided what’s actually going on here and Takaki isn’t pressuring him to put a label on it; he just likes how it feels and that’s all that matters right now.

The first time Inoo spends the night at Takaki’s place is surprisingly anticlimactic despite the uncharacteristic frenzy Inoo had worked himself into the week prior. Takaki cooks and Inoo rents some movies, which end up being not nearly as interesting as watching Takaki himself. It only takes a few minutes for Takaki to notice, raising his eyebrows at Inoo’s blatant staring like he’s not sure whether Inoo’s just browsing the merchandise or planning to make a purchase.

Inoo doesn’t quite know the answer to that himself, but an invisible force pulls him closer to Takaki and the next thing he knows is their mouths pressed together, slow and sensual. Inoo feels that almost-mindlessness again, heightened when Takaki wraps those arms around him and pull him closer because he’s not sunburned anymore, but it abruptly disappears the instant Takaki drops a hand to his thigh.

“Sorry,” Takaki says, pulling back enough to give Inoo a genuinely apologetic look. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Inoo blinks at him, confused by his own body’s reaction. “I mean, that’s fine too. It just feels different.”

“Different bad?” Takaki asks, and Inoo frowns in thought. “I want to do whatever makes you look at me like you were a few minutes ago.”

That has Inoo smiling without quite understanding why, but this uncertainty is welcome. “Okay.”

He pulls Takaki back into his mouth, positioning those hands at his waist, which is as low as he can go before his mood shifts again. Takaki’s fingers inch under his shirt, drifting lightly along his skin, and Inoo looks up to find Takaki watching him closely, scrutinizing his reaction. Inoo grins at him, earning a strange look, but it’s short-lived as Inoo kisses it away and Takaki returns to make-out mode.

Inoo doesn’t think he could ever get tired of feeling Takaki’s hands on him, even if he still wonders how Takaki can kiss him so deeply and pay attention to where he’s touching at the same time. Inoo has to pick one or the other, choosing to let his hands lie dormant on Takaki’s shoulders as he chases Takaki’s tongue between their mouths. He notices Takaki’s breath get faster, the grip of those strong hands growing tighter with each passing minute, and Inoo makes it until Takaki physically jerks from a small brush of Inoo’s fingers against his neck before pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, even more concerned now that he sees Takaki visibly shaking.

“Nothing,” Takaki lies, very badly since he can’t even completely break contact. “This is fine.”

“It’s clearly not,” Inoo states the obvious, biting his lip to keep from laughing because it’s not nice to laugh at your boyfriend’s misery. “If you want to do more, it’s okay. I’ll still enjoy it, just not in the same way you do.”

“Has it always been like this?” Takaki asks, looking genuinely curious and a little hurt. “I mean, don’t you want me too?”

Inoo sucks his lips into his mouth in thought, because the last thing he wants to do now is upset Takaki when the latter is already in such a state, but he refuses to lie either. “I don’t feel like that with anyone, but I do feel things with you that I haven’t felt with anyone before, male or female.”

As jumbled as that sounds in his head, it seems to be the right thing to say, because Takaki’s face lights up and one of those hands is on Inoo’s cheek, gently stroking his skin. “As long as I’m special somehow.”

“You definitely are,” Inoo assures him, leaning into the touch that feels so familiar and comforting. “I know you want to do it, so let’s do it.”

“But you—”

“You want to, and that makes me want to do it, for you.” Inoo frowns at Takaki’s continued disapproval of Inoo’s words. “You want me, right?”

“Fuck yes I do,” Takaki answers, and Inoo sees in those eyes all of the things he doesn’t understand, the heat behind Takaki’s desire to be physically closer to Inoo.

Inoo swallows hard, then abruptly gets to his feet. He grabs for Takaki’s arm and leads the other man to Takaki’s own bedroom, ignoring how strange it feels to be the one taking charge here in exchange for the way Takaki is looking at him as his back bounces on the mattress. Normally Inoo wouldn’t be able to push Takaki anywhere, but Takaki puts up absolutely no fight and Inoo rather likes how Takaki flushes beneath him, turned on far beyond his comprehension, and it’s all for him. Even if Inoo doesn’t understand how the other man feels, knowing he can make Takaki this hot is pretty awesome.

Takaki’s hands settle naturally on Inoo’s hips as Inoo straddles him, feeling awkward until Takaki’s erection presses between his legs and Inoo gasps at the sudden friction. It feels good, just like before, and Inoo’s hips push back on their own, making Takaki arch and tighten his hands.

“You want to do it like this?” Inoo asks, relaxing more as his own body is stimulated. “Riding could be fun.”

“Only if you like it,” Takaki hisses, though it looks like his conscience is waning out in favor of his urge to get laid.

“I’ve done it before,” Inoo tells him honestly. “It was fine.”

“I don’t want ‘fine’,” Takaki grumbles. “I want to make you lose it for me.”

“Then stop arguing,” Inoo shoots back, half kidding as he leans down to capture Takaki’s mouth and swallow the moan he earns with a sharp rock of his hips. His own breath hitches, his body grinding down without active direction from his brain, and this must be good enough consent for Takaki because those hands start roaming. Inoo’s spine arches at the light rubbing to the backs of his thighs, which evolves into a squeeze as it moves up to his ass, grinding their lower halves together and pulling a deep groan from Inoo’s throat.

Inoo keeps kissing Takaki as much as he can as they shove off each other’s clothes, making it marginally less weird until Takaki grabs for his cock, stroking both of their lengths at once as they gasp into each other’s mouths. Inoo is very aware of Takaki fumbling to the side with his other hand and rushes to take over touching them, desperate for the distraction as his body shudders in anticipation.

“Are you sure?” Takaki whispers between kisses, and Inoo just nods and squeezes their tips tighter for emphasis. “Fuck, okay.”

For all of Takaki’s apprehension, Inoo is rather easy to stretch open, his body more into it than his mind is. His thighs spread embarrassingly wide, hips pushing back against the touch that claims more of Inoo’s breath as Takaki touches him deeper. That feels really good, enough for Inoo to let go of their cocks to focus wholly on Takaki’s fingers caressing his insides, falling out of their kiss and pressing his mouth to Takaki’s neck just for something to do with it.

“I wish I could see into your head,” Takaki whispers, and Inoo frowns at the other man worrying during a time like this. “This is okay, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Inoo says exasperatedly, though it comes out more desperate as Takaki curls his fingers a bit. “Oh, right there. Do that harder.”

Takaki does as he’s told, looking thrilled at doing something to please Inoo when Inoo leans up to get more of an angle. It feels even better like this, with Inoo controlling everything, sitting back on his heels to roll his hips back and forth like an exceptionally promiscuous dance. Yamada doesn’t have shit on Inoo right now, which has Inoo feeling like the sexiest person alive as he bounces on Takaki’s fingers.

“You look so good like that,” Takaki’s voice penetrates the haze surrounding Inoo’s brain. “Whenever you’re ready, Kei, it’s yours.”

“I’m ready,” Inoo gets out, his skin prickling at being watched like this, though some discomfort slips in when Takaki’s fingers fall from his body and he’s left with a physical emptiness. But before he can lose his mood, one of those hands is back on his hip, guiding him up enough to feel the blunt head of Takaki’s cock between his legs. Inoo groans as he carefully sits down, his body more than prepared to take it in, his eyes popping open once his thighs make contact with Takaki’s.

“Take your time,” Takaki hisses, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on Inoo’s hips. “Feels amazing just like this.”

“Oh, I’m gonna move,” Inoo says so firmly that Takaki looks amused for the fraction of a second it takes for Inoo to do exactly as promised. Then Takaki’s eyes roll back into his head and Inoo smirks, biting back his own noise as Takaki hits him deeper than even those fingers can reach. “Come on, Yuuya, don’t make me do all the work.”

Takaki smirks up at him for a fraction of a second before retaliating with his hips, thrusting up into Inoo so hard that it takes Inoo by surprise. A moan tears from his lungs as the force makes him bounce, gravity bringing him back down, and the rhythm establishes itself as they move together. Each slam of Takaki’s cock inside him ignites surges of pleasure, especially with him leaning back to feel it right where he wants it.

“Kei,” Takaki gasps, and Inoo’s eyes pop open like he’d completely forgotten Takaki was there. He’s very aware of Takaki beneath him, but right now it’s difficult to focus on anything other than his own arousal that takes over all of his senses. “Do you want me to touch you, or—”

“I’ll do it,” Inoo cuts him off, unapologetically reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock like he’d just been waiting for permission. He chokes on his next breath, the pressure accumulating much faster with Takaki continuing to penetrate him so deeply, and a moan wrecks his entire body when his orgasm sneaks up on him, spilling over his fingers that keep pulling himself off until he’s done.

“Do you want me to stop?” Takaki asks, and Inoo realizes they’re completely still, his thighs a little sore as Takaki remains rock-hard inside him.

“No,” Inoo answers, struggling to catch his breath as he leans forward to take off some of the strain. “Sorry, I’m not good at waiting for other people.”

“Don’t apologize, that was fucking hot,” Takaki says, his voice even lower as he wraps his arms around Inoo’s back. “I’m gonna roll us over, okay?”

“Please,” Inoo says, though he still gasps when Takaki actually does it. “I am done moving for a while.”

Takaki chuckles a little, then he’s looping his arms around Inoo’s thighs and Inoo’s spine arches from the new angle. It still feels good even though he’s already finished, with Takaki’s weight on top of him and mouth pressing soft moans of his first name into his neck. Inoo brings a hand up to thread his fingers through Takaki’s damp hair, which has Takaki shuddering as he thrusts faster.

“Come for me,” Inoo whispers, leaning over to Takaki’s ear because he remembers how much the other man liked it last time. “Let me feel you come, Yuuya.”

“ _Kei_ ,” Yuuya draws out, hips snapping a few more times before shuddering to a stop. His cock pulsing inside Inoo feels so surreal, but the way he clings to Inoo is nice, like he needs to hold on to keep from floating away into wherever his mind goes when they’re like this.

Inoo keeps petting Takaki’s hair as the latter comes down, slowly lowering Inoo’s thighs that Inoo already knows are going to sting for a couple days. He doesn’t think Takaki’s entirely coherent when he lifts his head, eyes still glazed from the heat of his own passion.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Inoo gets that weird feeling in his belly again at how genuinely concerned Takaki is about him when Takaki himself is so out of it.

“Perfect,” Inoo answers, and he means it with everything within him. “You?”

Takaki laughs, burying his face into Inoo’s neck as he pulls out and rolls just far enough to the side that his full weight isn’t on top of Inoo. “I need a minute.”

“Take your time,” Inoo tells him, wincing a bit as he stretches out. “I wasn’t kidding about not moving.”

Takaki looks like he wants to be concerned about Inoo’s soreness, but Inoo kisses him before he can speak on it. It happens on a whim, Takaki’s breath tickling Inoo’s throat until Inoo just guides the other man’s face up, pressing their lips together and reveling in the tingles he feels.

“Thanks,” Takaki whispers between lazy kisses, and Inoo murmurs that Takaki can make it up to him with a full-body massage in the bathtub.

Later, as they curl up in bed, Inoo finds an odd sort of satisfaction in the way Takaki holds onto him like he’s going to roll away in his sleep. There’s no doubt in Inoo’s mind how much Takaki feels for him, even if he doesn’t understand the feelings themselves, and in a way he feels the same, just on a different level. It’s warm, it’s comfortable, and it’s everything he’s known to be the real thing despite missing a few key elements.

“I really like doing this with you,” Inoo says into his pillow, and Takaki just hugs him tighter, because that’s as close as he’s going to get to “I love you.”


End file.
